The Perfect Storm
by edwart
Summary: When Alice and Jasper go hunting, Alice fails to foresee Bella's worst day ever. But a little love from Edward can fix anything, right? Romance, humor, fluff and a little drama. One shot.


_Summary: When Alice and Jasper go hunting, Alice fails to foresee Bella's worst day ever. Humor, romance, fluff, and I suppose a little drama._

_I do not in any way own 'Twilight', the characters or anything. This is purely for fun and for entertainment purposes._

* * *

BPOV

The rain pelted the windshield of my truck in a now perfect rhythm, while I struggled to clear it with the rusted wipers enough to see. I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes, trying to make the green and gray blurs turn into the asphalt of the road, and the surrounding drenched trees. I wasn't far from the Cullen house now, and if it were a clear day I would probably have been able to hear the gentle rushing of the river nearby.

A soft vibration rattled me on my seat, and the next minute I heard a spluttering sound from the trucks' ancient engine, I swerved to pull over, and then the truck it cut out.

"No," I murmured, turning the key into the ignition frantically trying to coerce it back to life.

"Please, not _now_."

I heard absolutely nothing as I jammed the key as far as it would go. Giving up with a 'humph', I settled back against my seat. My small cell phone that Edward insisted I always carry with me sat in the small compartment below my stereo, the silver finish winked at me. It didn't seem like a silly idea now that I needed it, to carry the small thing with me. Of course Edward had been right.

When I pressed the first speed dial and pressed it to my ear, I heard a small beep instead of Edward's smooth, velvety voice. Perplexed I pulled the phone away from my ear and snapped my shocked mouth shut, exhaling loudly through my nose.

_No service._

Instead of attempting to crush the small device in my hand, I set it back down and thought through my options.

_1. Get out and walk._

_2. Wait until Edward gets worried and comes to find me._ (as Alice was away hunting and wouldn't see me.)_  
_

_3. Cry._

I immediately ruled out option three, as crying could wait. I reached over my seat and saw the small black umbrella tucked against the passenger seat on the floor. The door creaked as I opened it, sliding off the leather and onto the roadside. I grabbed the small beacon of hope and slammed the door, locking the truck even though no one would ever steal it.

Edward told me it was unreliable. I really should listen to him more often.

I pulled my hood up, and popped the umbrella open, holding it tightly against my shoulder with both hands.

The wind roared in my ears, sinking under the two layers of clothing I wore and raised goose bumps on my skin.

I muttered angrily to myself as I walked, tugging on the umbrella as the wind tried to take it from my clutches. I had barely made it seven feet down the road when the wind flipped my umbrella inside out. I angrily pulled against it, successfully Turing it right side in, however cutting my hand on one of the metal bars inside, in the process. Ignoring the blood I covered my body once more and trudged on, before realising the pole was bent and the entire umbrella was useless, as I was getting soaked.

I tossed it aside, watching somewhat happily as I saw it roll against a tree, glad that I had vented some of my anger out.

I pulled my hood more securely against my hair and continued forth. It wasn't that much further now.

I could see their driveway, and it smiled at me, beckoning me forth. I wondered if Edward could hear me yet.

In my haste I lost my footing, just for a second, but it was enough. I landed loudly on my backside, right onto the muddy puddle below my feet. It went everywhere, on my hands, my jeans, even a little on my shoulder from the splatter.

I moaned angrily and stood, stomping forward now, not caring how wet or dirty I got. Edward would have warm towels and fresh just-washed clothes for me to sink into.

And hot chocolate…

I was practically drooling at the thought.

Sloshing my way through, I found myself at the end of their driveway. I ran a little, which was extremely stupid of me. I fell - _again_ - this time landing harder. When I stood again I really felt the fall. My butt hurt so badly that I rubbed it and groaned. My hood had slid off my head, and my hair was thick, matted with mud and rain. I stomped my foot in the puddle, and felt my eyes sting.

"No," I said quietly, touching the inner part of my eye with the pad of my fingertip, trying to get the mud out of my eye.

I saw the porch light flicker on, and the shadows of three bodies as they walked toward the door.

I limped forward, my butt still complaining, wiped across my eye, still trying to nudge the mud out of it, and tried desperately to not cry.

The three shocked vampires gawked at me: Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. I saw Carlisle and Esme peer over them from behind.

And then Emmett's lips twitched, and Rosalie's too. They both laughed at the sight of me, my entirely messy appearance. My bottom lip trembled and I had to fight harder against the onslaught of tears that threatened to overcome me. If I hadn't been so mad and embarrassed, I would have laughed with them.

But I did not find it funny.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, jabbing Emmett with his elbow.

"My truck broke do-" I cut myself off, the tears leaking over. I sobbed out loud, the force of it causing my shoulders to shudder. Emmett and Rosalie shut up immediately.

I cried harder, covering my face as Edward pulled me against him.

"I'm-getting, you w-w-wet," I stuttered.

"I don't care," he said, pulling me against him harder. "Bella, _please _don't cry."

I honestly tried to stop, but the emotion was too strong.

Esme wrapped a towel around me, and led Edward and I inside.

I felt someone pull my soaked and muddy jacket off me, and someone else hold up my feet one at a time to remove my shoes and socks.

I continued to sob, steadily but quietly, as Rosalie handed me some clean clothes of hers. Shocked I looked up at her. She never offered me anything, _especially _none of her clothes.

"You can use my bathroom, Edward go take her."

I tried to smile but it came out as a mess. Edward lifted me up and thanked Rosalie for her out-of-character kindness, and raced upstairs, closing the bathroom door behind us. I'd never seen Rosalie's bathroom before, and was a little surprised. Hundreds of candles lined the bath, the sink, the window frames. Edward knelt before me and looked up, holding the pair of Rosalie's pants in his hand.

Oh.

"You can do it," I whispered, my voice still full of tears.

He very gently removed my pants, heavy with the water, and dropped them to the ground, replacing them with the clean white ones, after softly drying my legs off with a warm towel. He did the same with my shirt, and then examined me, before abruptly taking my hand and walking me down the hall and into his room.

He searched his closet for a second and came back to me with a warm-looking sweatshirt and a pair of woollen socks. Both were too big for me, but they smelled of Edward. I inhaled from the sweater greedily.

Edward carried me back downstairs.

Emmett had turned the television on, and fluffed up some pillows for me on the couch. Esme returned with, as I'd predicted, a cup of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows. Rosalie and Emmett sat together on the couch, leaving Edward and I enough room. We sat down and I curled against Edward. Emmett lifted my legs and rested them on his lap. I managed a smile for him.

Esme and Carlisle sat quietly on the loveseat opposite us.

They waited patiently for me to explain.

"My truck broke down," I began, looking to Edward first who nodded understandingly.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked softly, playing with my still muddy hair.

"I tried, but the storm must have some kind of affect on the signal, because I had none."

He nodded and I continued.

"And then I decided to walk, because I had an umbrella, but the wind took care of that. So I carried on without it, but I cut my hand on it," I stopped and pulled up the sleeve on Edward's sweatshirt and saw a band-aid on the small cut. I wondered for a second when someone had stuck it on me. "Then I fell over in the mud, and then I fell _again_, and I hurt my butt," I said, frowning at the memories. Everyone chuckled quietly on the word 'butt'.

"Poor Boo Boo," Emmett said, patting my sock covered feet.

"Boo Boo?" Edward asked before I could.

"Hey, I'm trying something new out."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know you're still upset about all this, Boo Boo," Emmett began, I shuddered at his horrid new nickname for me. "But, you have to admit, it was kind of funny."

I sighed and nodded.

"It was," I paused, smiling. "I had the worst day ever."

Emmett laughed and I joined in. I felt Edward chuckle with me.

"I think I should go to bed," I said after a few more minutes of laughing. Edward helped me up and we headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Bella!" Emmett yelled.

I paused, mid-step and turned to look at him.

"You called me _Bella_," I said, glad he'd ditched the new nickname.

"Oops, sorry. I mean goodnight Boo Boo."

I sighed.

Some bad days just never end.

* * *

Thoughts? (:


End file.
